


Hypable’s BattleShips

by FrerardCake



Category: Glee, Supernatural
Genre: Fanfiction, Hypable’s BattleShips, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrerardCake/pseuds/FrerardCake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dean and Cas’ reaction to finding out they’ve lost hypable’s battle ship poll to Kurt and Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypable’s BattleShips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thewuzzy (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thewuzzy+%28tumblr%29).



> http://ishipfrerardwithcoffee.tumblr.com/post/36739872025/id-like-to-request-a-fic-of-dean-and-cas-reaction-to

It was quite a nice day outside. Nothing to worry about besides keeping Sam out of the motel room they were staying. 

It’s been about a week since Dean and Cas found out about the Hypable’s BattleShips and today the big big results would be coming.

Dean had his laptop on his lap and Cas’ head softly laying on his chest, the shitty Motel covers over them covering their almost naked bodies from the unusual cold in the room.

“You think we’ll win?” Cas asked looking up at Dean. Dean didn’t look down at him though. His eyes were going calmly through the computer screen as he checked some stupid social network called ‘Tumblr’, which Cas didn’t have much of an affection for. “Dean!?” Dean finally looked down, paying some attention to the Angel on his chest “What babe?” His voice was soft and rough, clearly from the sleepless night.

“You think we’ll win?” Cas asked again, this time a low whisper he thought Dean couldn’t even hear.

“I do” Dean nodded and sighed “But if we don’t… I’ll give you a prize of myself” He smiled, that cute half smile everyone knew what it meant, and Cas smiled backbiting his bottom lip softly and turning back to the screen.

A few minutes passed and Dean finally entered the website to see the couple who won. 

There was silence. A really awkward silence Cas didn’t like. In a second, Dean’s hands were in Cas’ hair petting him so softly he could barely feel. The Angel looked up and blinked a little, seeing Dean’s face of sadness “That two kids… Blaine and Kurt… Klaine won” He rolled his eyes and before he could even blink, Dean’s laptop was smashed against the wall on the other side of the room and Castiel was up on his feet, eyes almost maniac as he let a low irritated groan escape his lips.

Dean giggles at the sight and rolled his eyes “It was stupid Cas. C’mon…” He giggles even more taking the Angel’s attention “We should have won. Those… Kids weren’t around for so long! We have the bigger fanbase! WE SHOULD HAVE WON!” 

Dean laughed and stood up walking to the Angel. He lift his right hand and touched his left shoulder “Babe… It was only 117 votes… Relax” 

Cas rolled his eyes and wrapped his hands around Dean’s waist, his eyes soft as he calmed down and placed a chaste kiss on the other’s lips “Whatever… Their ship in sinking anyway…” The Angel had an evil smirk on his lips and Dean couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“You are so mean babe… You shouldn’t say that about other people’s OTPs” Castiel just rolled his eyes and pushed Dean back on the bed softly “Second place sex?”

“’cause we are not broken up” Dean simply laughed receiving a giggle from the Angel.

“Who’s saying things about other’s ships?” 

“Oh shut up!”


End file.
